Shattered Kingdom
by x Shattered Kingdom x
Summary: Only months after the ending of KH2, Riku,Sora, and Kairi are visiting different worlds to stop the newly reformed Heartless.  Somewhere, a young girl is plunged into the fantasy world she has always known. What beginings await her? first fanfic !
1. Chapter 1 & Prologue Solitary Mind

Shattered Kingdom

PROLOGUE

A figure stood off in the distance, staring out a window. A shadow lumbered up from the

ground and took the shape of a man, his face covered with an X-shaped scar and long

blue hair. He walked up to the other figure. "Superior, our members our reforming. Some

have taken serious damage but they will make it." He stated. He looked out the window

and narrowed his eyes. "It's gone..." he said. The Superior nodded. "It's been gone for

awhile. Saix, you and the others have taken awhile to reform" he said turning around.

Saix looked down. "The keyblader has survived, even now as the Heartless grow

stronger. We have to help stop them or else they will destroy us too" he said. The

Superior looked at him. "I know. I was thinking about joining forces with the keyblader

and his friends but first…I'd like to see how he handles the new Heartless.."

Chapter 1- Solitary Mind

A young girl with shoulder length chestnut-brown hair stumbled outside. She busily

strapped something to her back as she raced after her friends. Breathing heavily, she

stopped next to a girl with long black hair tied back in a ponytail. "Why didn't you wait

for me Emma?" she breathed, standing up straight. Emma shrugged. "Sorry Marci, me

and Cat couldn't stand waiting. You take too long!" she pointed out. Marci sighed,

keeping pace with her friends. Emma looked over at her, confused. "Hey, why'd you

bring your keyblade with you?" she asked, pointing to the thing on her back. Marci

blushed and tightened the strap. "It completes me!" she said, folding her arms. Emma

laughed. "Ok sure" Marci looked up at the sky. "Hey it looks like it might rain soon" she

said, pointing to the darkening clouds. Emma simply smiled. "Don't worry. Nothing's

gonna stop us!"

_Somewhere nearby..._

Riku pulled the hood of his jacket over his head. He cast his green gaze at Sora. "Its

going to rain" he said, jamming his hands into his pockets. Sora looked over and nodded.

"We have to find the keyhole, fast"

Marci walked down the sidewalk, holding a blue Popsicle in her hand. "This reminds me

of sea-salt ice cream" she said, taking a miniscule bite out of it. Emma nodded, looking

down. Marci gazed up at the sky, feeling the first drops of rain hit her face. "We should

go." She said but suddenly a piercing scream rang her ears. She turned around and

dropped her Popsicle in alarm. She stared in horror as she saw black creatures with bright

yellow eyes tackle her friends. Their bodies shimmered and disappeared, leaving only a

heart that lifted into the air. "Heartless…" Marci choked, clutching her chest. She spun

around, looking for a way to escape the Heartless when she stopped in her tracks. She

saw a spiky brown-haired boy fighting alongside a long silver-haired boy. They both held

keyblades in their hands and were slashing at the Heartless. "Riku, Sora…" she

whispered, "You're real…" Marci turned back towards the Heartless, having found a

renowned confidence in herself. Determinedly, she undid the strap on her back and pulled

out her keyblade. It looked like the one Sora was holding, but it was obviously made

from wood. "I have to try..." Marci told herself, swinging at a Heartless.

Riku and Sora slashed at the endless amount of Heartless. Only slightly battered, Sora re-

adjusted his keyblade and got ready to swing at another Heartless. He heard a loud

THUD and spun around in alarm. "Riku, look, there's somebody over there!" he cried,

pointing to a figure on the ground. Riku turned to look, surprised. "She survived the

Heartless attack… without losing her heart!"

Marci panicked as she fell to the ground. A Heartless had stuck her in the head, the side

of her face burning. She looked around for her keyblade. She saw it and desperately tried

to grab it but it was just out of reach. Marci struggled to get up but the Heartless were

closing in on her. Her breath came out in short gasps as she realized she didn't stand a

chance. Marci heard splashes coming closer and closer. _Were Riku and Sora going to _

_save her? _She asked herself. _But…its too late…_she thought as the Heartless were

crowding around her. She felt them surround her and the last thing she saw, was

_darkness…_


	2. Chapter 2 New Beginnings

Shattered Kingdom

Chapter 2- New Beginnings

Marci felt herself falling, falling into an empty blackness that seemed to swallow her whole being. She opened her mouth, but no scream came. Just emptiness. She clawed at the air, but felt her eyes slowly closing…

Marci blinked her eyes open, her vision blurry and slurred. She started to panic, remembering the Heartless overcome her. Thinking she had become a Heartless, she rubbed her eyes vigorously. She stared down at her hands and breathed a long sigh of relief. She wasn't a Heartless after all. But how did she survive? Marci looked down and realized she was lying in a bed. Where was she? She looked around and saw that the bedroom door was opened slightly. She pursed her lips and threw off the blankets. She stepped out of the bed and staggered, uneasy on her feet. She stumbled towards the door and peered through the opening. Listening intently, she saw Riku and Sora talking with what looked like Roxas and Axel. What were they doing here? Riku lifted up her wooden keyblade, pointing to it as if wondering what to do with it. Marci gasped, wondering why they had such interest in it. The paint was coming off in several places and the wood was severely chipped. Stepping back, she tripped on something on the floor and fell forwards, hitting the door hard. It flew open and she crashed to the ground. Wincing, she rubbed her head and looked up. Marci blushed, realizing she landed in the middle of the floor, Sora and the others staring at her in surprise. She quickly got to her feet, feeling their gazes burn into her like fire. "I'm sorry I –" she started, but was cut off as she saw them smiling. Confused, she tilted her head. Sora laughed. "You're finally awake!" he said, his blue eyes shining. Axel snickered. "Man, you were asleep for days!" he said. Marci slowly walked forward. "Really?" she wondered aloud. Riku smiled. "I guess you know who we are." He said, holding up her disheveled keyblade. She blushed. "Uh yeah…about that…" she muttered. Roxas folded his arms. "We found you in that world. How did you know about keyblades?" he pointed out. "Well, in my world, you guys are fictional. Merely from a video game. I had played it and countly wished it was real" she stuttered. "Now…I suppose it is…but what were Heartless doing in my world?" she asked them. Riku shrugged. "The Heartless have gotten more powerful and are attacking new worlds" he said. "But, what I want to know is, how did you survive the Heartless? You can't just be any regular person" he pointed out. Marci stared at the ground. "I don't know…I need to save my friends though, they were attacked by the Heartless" she said, a look of worry plastered across her face. Axel shook his head. "There's probably no saving them now, unless they became Nobodies. In that case, we'll have to check on the Organization later" he said, leaning back in his chair. Marci stared at him bewildered. "The Organization is still alive?" she exclaimed. They all laughed and Marci felt herself blushing. "They didn't die in the first place. They reformed." Axel said. Marci looked down. "Oh…" she said, feeling a secret excitement form inside her. Riku sat down and looked over at her. "We're going to try and train you, to see if you can fight the Heartless" he said. "Why don't you go change and we'll get started?"

_In the World That Never Was…_

Xemnas walked into the meeting room, the tall chairs towering over him. The other members stared down at him. Only two chairs were empty, that of Axel and Roxas.

Xemnas cleared his throat. "Quite conviently, I have found two new Nobodies" he said, motioning to two figures standing next to them. He pointed to one with long black hair, hauntingly familiar. "This is Xeama" he said. He pointed to the other girl, her deep brunette hair curling around her shoulders. "And this is Anixlatac" he said. Xemnas scanned the members and pointed to one intently reading a book. "Zexion, you train them. We need them to fight the Heartless"

Marci strode across the beach, trailing behind the others. She had her wooden keyblade in her hand, Riku managed to patch it up. They stopped, standing in a semi circled, Marci in the middle. "Alright now, I want you to come at me with all your strength"

After her training, Marci collapsed on the ground next to the others, worn out. Sora smiled. "You did great! I didn't think you could fight so well" he said. Riku nodded. "I think you'll be a great help-" Riku stopped short, his bright green eyes blinking in alarm. Sora looked at him. "Riku, what's wrong?" Sora asked. Riku jumped to his feet, Way to Dawn forming in his hands. "Heartless! A great swarm of them!" he said. They all got up quickly. Marci readied her keyblade determinedly. They all charged slashing at the Heartless. Marci fought for a few minutes, her breathing fast and ragged. Her movements were slow and her judgment was poor. She barely missed a blow to the back. She suddenly heard Sora cry out in pain. She flipped around and saw him double over, darkness dissipating around a large wound on his stomach. "Sora!" everyone cried in unison. Riku, Axel, and Roxas ran over. Marci tried catching up with them when suddenly a Heartless tackled her and she crashed into the sand. More of them toppled on her. She reached her hand out…..desperately grasping for a light she couldn't find. She could hear Sora's ragged breathing, his voice glazed over with pain. "Sora!" she cried.

Suddenly, a bright white light illuminated everything. The others shielded their eyes. When the light was gone, Riku looked around. "What…what was that?" Sora muttered. Axel looked over and saw something glowing a few feet away. A black mass of Heartless swarmed around an area, only a hand sticking out. A keyblade appeared in the hand, it's white and golden color dancing across the surface of it. They all gasped. Marci felt something trying to surface in her mind…a long lost memory just out of reach. But all she could see was an image of a Broken Crown.


End file.
